phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoko Sakura (Brave Lancer 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1 The commander is wandering the forest alone, searching for a certain girl... Kyoko Sakura: ...Tch. Annoying. You are so annoying. Kyoko is up a tree, biting into an apple. Kyoko Sakura: What do you want? Why are you following me around during my time off? Kyoko Sakura: Huh? I don't have anything to talk to you about. The commander asks her if she is used to the party. Kyoko Sakura: Well... You let me do what I want, so, yeah. The commander then asks her why she didn't help a Princess in trouble. Kyoko Sakura: ... Kyoko Sakura: No reason... Kyoko Sakura: There are no Grief Seeds in this world, so there's no real reason to fight, either. Kyoko Sakura: What do you want? Are you here to preach at me? Kyoko Sakura: Listen. I only live for myself. That's what I've decided to do. Kyoko Sakura:'''I don't want to fight with anyone else, and I don't want to save anyone else. '''Kyoko Sakura: Besides...there's plenty of copies of each Princess, right? Kyoko Sakura: It seems ridiculous to me. A bunch of people, all with the same face, killing each other... Kyoko Sakura: Who cares if one gets saved or not? There's always a replacement if one dies, right? Saying this, Kyoko leaves. Episode 2: Reason for Pacifism Several days later... Kyoko Sakura: Tch. You again... Kyoko stands on a tree branch, staring off into the distance. Kyoko Sakura: Why do you care what I do...? Kyoko Sakura: You know... Kyoko Sakura: You call them "Eldritch" here, but it's always the same, in every world. Witches, monsters, nightmares...whatever. Kyoko Sakura: What a useless world this is... Kyoko Sakura: ... The commander wonders what she sees, staring off into the distance like that. Kyoko starts talking again at that moment. Kyoko Sakura: For family... For friends... I've fought for both. Kyoko Sakura: It always ends the same way. Misfortune and despair. Kyoko Sakura: That's what happens whenever you fight for someone else Kyoko Sakura: That's why... I want to use all of my power for myself. Kyoko Sakura: I refuse to fight anymore for others. Kyoko Sakura: I've really made up my mind this time. ---- Question 1=''"Are you sure...that's the right decision?"'' Kyoko Sakura: Of course... |-|Question 2=''"Is that how you... really feel?"'' Kyoko Sakura: Huh? Why do you ask? |-|Question 3=''"Are you... satisfied with that decision?"'' Kyoko Sakura: I might be satisfied, or I might not... ---- Kyoko Sakura: I just don't want to keep repeating the same mistake over and over again... As she stares off into the distance, her eyes seem to be filled with yearning and sorrow. Episode 2: Crimson Lance of Redemption Kyoko looks off into the distance with an expression of grief on her face. Kyoko Sakura: That's why I don't care what happens to the other Princesses... Kyoko Sakura: ...and that's why you shouldn't expect anything from me. Then, as Kyoko was coming down from the tree... Kyoko Sakura: ...! ...shaking the tree as she lets go of the branch, she accidentally causes something to fall from above. It's a baby bird. Kyoko Sakura: ...Urgh! In an instant, Kyoko's lance starts to grow with a blinding light. Kyoko Sakura: ...Whew. Just in the nick of time. Kyoko gently returns the peeping little bird to its nest. Kyoko Sakura: Whoa, did you see me move just now? That was a new secret skill. I'll call it the "Crimson Lance of Redemption." It was at that instant that she discovered a new skill. ---- Question 1=''"You wanted to save it, didn't you"'' Kyoko Sakura: Huh?! Th-That was just spur of the moment! |-|Question 2=''"What you did just now... Wouldn't you call that a "mistake"?"'' Kyoko Sakura: Th-That's right! And I don't regret it, either. |-|Question 3=''"You really are a nice person..."'' Kyoko Sakura: Like I said, it's just for me. ---- Kyoko Sakura: Meh, you really are a major pain, Commander. Kyoko Sakura: ... Kyoko Sakura: We magical girls, we're... Kyoko Sakura: We're tortured by the fact we're no longer normal human beings. Our bodies and souls have separated from each other. Kyoko Sakura: The Killer Princes and Princesses... Kyoko Sakura: They've culled any number of their own replicants. Kyoko Sakura: It's no wonder they're tortured by the question, "Who or what is the real me?" Kyoko Sakura: We're from different worlds, but we're both tortured and have to fight to survive. In that respect, we're the same. Kyoko Sakura: ...Meh. Kyoko Sakura: I just can't not help people who are tortured. It's just a bad habit o' mine. Kyoko Sakura: Oh well... Kyoko Sakura: Guess I'll have to join your battle. With that, the light of hope began to gleam in her eyes. Kyoko Sakura: L-Listen... Kyoko Sakura: You've given me the courage to go on. And for that, I wanted to say...thanks. Kyoko Sakura: Hungry? As she stretched out her hand to offer the commander an apple, the smile on her face had a warm glow. Category:Character Quest